Negima!? Haru OVA
Overview Sometime after all the events which took place during Negi's first year as a teacher, Class 2-A goes on a school trip to a beautiful island for Spring break. Everything is fine now, but troubles continue for Negi since he's still the main attraction of the class. But he has something else to worry about, Asuna is angry at him because he told her she had nothing to do with his studies as a wizard. During the trip, the situation gets intense as Asuna's friends try to help Negi make up with her. Plot Summary It first started when Asuna told Negi to go to bed and took away the book he was studying magic with. After some arguing, Negi tells Asuna it's none of her business. She gets furious at him and decides to give back the book. Shortly thereafter, Negi sneezes again and Asuna's clothes slowly start rip apart and she drops the book. Konoka wakes up after the noise, sees Asuna naked, and warns her about catching a cold. Negi slowly backs away, as Asuna becomes even more furious and attacks him with her fan, waking up Chamo on Negi's desk and he seeing her naked in the process. Later, Ayaka decides to take Negi to a private island for a vacation on-board her private planeso that he can forget the argument he had with Asuna, and to have some private time with him. But it is all in vain when the whole class decides to come along with them. After a brief discussion, the pilot tells Ayaka that its time to bail out, and the whole class salutes as Negi panics. The class jumps out out of the plane and free falls toward the island in their swimsuits as the opening song and credits roll. After the credits, the rest of the class has fun on the beach while Negi and Asuna sit alone in chairs. Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna play around together and mention that the have to keep Ayaka as a friend forever since she was able to get the whole island just for the class, while Nodoka wonders if Negi is okay. Negi is sulking alone somewhere and Ayaka tries to cheer him up by showing off her body and bikini to him, and Negi tries to be polite. Asuna, still alone, inflates a bunch of beach balls and gets a surprise by the sudden appearance of Konoka and Setsuna. Konoka asks Asuna if she has already forgiven Negi, since it wasn't the first time Negi sneezed Asuna's clothes off, but Asuna say's its not about that, and continues to blow up beach balls. Setsuna gets embarrassed when she looks at Konoka's revealing swimsuit and asks herself how she could wear something so revealing. Konoka asks whats wrong as Setsuna looks her over. Down at the beach, Ku Fei, Makie, Chizuru, Natsumi, and Kaede toss around a frisbee using their skills. The five are greeted by Ako and Akira and ask if they are having fun as two other students ride a jet-ski and go para-sailing in the background. Ayaka asks if she and Negi can join in on the fun, and Haruna senses this and tells the other two they should go. While playing with the the frisbee, Chizuru hits Negi on the head and he falls into the ocean and the girls panic. Kaede rushes in to save him and jumps after him. After getting Negi to safety, they find out he just inhaled some water. Negi was wondering something until Ayaka puts her breast in Negi's face to get a closer look if he's okay. Chizuru, Haruna, and Kaede all then put their breast up and squish Negi's face. Negi says he's fine buts the girls keep rubing his head with their breast and Konoka points out that they might be suffocating him. Trivia * On the English DVD of the Haru(Spring) OVA (as well as the Summer OVA) In the Blurb on the back of the box the Class is mistakenly called class 2C - however it is possible that this is a typo * This OVA is based loosely from the manga volume 6, but the swimsuits the girls wear is taken from later volume that Anya appeared. * Ayaka's pose is the same pose as Venus. * Since Chizuru's swimsuit is changed, Negi couldn't get caught in her top like the manga so the story is changed to that he drowns instead. * The scene that the females suffocate Negi with their breasts was changed from Sakurako to Kaede instead. * This OVA sports the two Negima version's one being the design of the character's as the Negima!? Neo version and while the summoning of the pactio card as Asuna clearly has shown by saying Adeat and summing her pactio which is from Mahou Sensei Negima! Category:Media Category:OVAs Category:Anime